El primer año nuevo de Mikuo
by Phyroteck
Summary: bueno cerca de estas festividad del año nuevo que llega me inspire en una historia propia agregando cierto detalles de fantasía espero lo disfruten


El primer año nuevo de Mikuo

Paso mucho tiempo desde que Haku, la nueva integrante de la familia había llegado, todos estaban más que alegres por un nuevo año que llegaba, pero, Rin miraba con preocupación a Mikuo, ya que cada que lo veía el rostro de su amado solo demostraba tristeza y una mirada perdida.

Cuando Mikuo salió de la casa a comprar los víveres Rin corrió donde Miku y le pregunto

Rin: porque tu hermano es muy triste en estas fechas

Miku intento cambiar el tema pero al ver la insistencia de la pequeña Rin accedió a contarle

Miku: mi hermano sufrió mucho cuando era un pequeño, nuestros padres solo me querían a mí, y toda nuestra familia decía que yo era la que tendría un futuro exitoso, a Mikuo, le toco todo el rechazo y odio, nadie lo quería, incluso nuestro padre lo golpeo una vez siendo un pequeño y le dijo que el solo vino al mundo por error.

Rin horrorizada al escuchar el relato se tapo la boca con sus manos y sollozaba

Rin: eso le dijeron…a Mikuo….

Miku asintió en silencio mientras continuo con su relato, paso una media hora a lo cual Haku apareció.

Haku: lo siento, sin querer escuche el relato, no puedo creer que hayan sido de tal modo con Mikuo, no merecía que lo trataran de tal modo

Miku: cuando tuvo 7 años el tomo su mochila y guardo algo de ropa, recuerdo que me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que no regresaría. Miku se tallo un ojo y siguió

Miku: cuando llegaron a casa mis padres se alegraron de ver que el ya no estaba, fue cuando supe que mi hermano era valioso para mi

Rin: entonces fue por eso que te enojaste conmigo cuando supiste lo de Mikuo y yo?

Miku asintió, y dijo: no quiero que mi hermanito sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido

Haku quien quedo en silencio por el relato le pregunto a Miku

Haku: pero, porque siempre tan triste por estas festividades

Miku: cuando era navidad, a Mikuo le daban las cosas rotas oh remendadas y le decían que sin querer se habían roto, cuando ellos lo hacían de adrede.

Luka y Gakupo llegaron a casa y las chicas se dedicaron a charlar sobre otro tema, pero la pequeña Rin, aun sentía tristeza, por la noche se quedo esperanzo a Mikuo hasta que llego.

Mikuo: te….has desvelado por mi?

Rin: es porque, te extrañaba. La pequeña esbozo una sonrisa mientras que Mikuo se mordía un labio conteniendo sus lágrimas

Mikuo: ya es tarde, debes ir a dormir

Rin: me dejarías dormir a tu lado?

Mikuo se quedo en silencio un rato y colocando un pie en las escaleras asintió ocultando su rostro entre las sombras y tomo la mano de Rin, ambos pasaron la noche en la misma habitación.

Al dia siguiente, todos estaba sentados en la mesa listos para el desayuno, Meiko y Luka sirvieron el desayuno y Kaito con gran animo se sentó a lado de Mikuo, a lo cual rin casi lo ahorca.

Kaito: es un gran dia el de hoy. Lo dijo mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Mikuo.

Kaito: que me dices, no crees que tengo razón?

Mikuo le respondió tajantemente: si tú lo dices.

Kaito no paraba de reír, y seguía molestando a Mikuo a lo cual Miku, Rin y Haku se preocuparon.

Kaito: esto es genial, pasaremos el año todos juntos, será como pasarlo entre padre eh hijo. Dijo Kaito cuando abrazo a Mikuo, pero en ese momento Mikuo agacho la cabeza y levantándose bruscamente de la mesa se retiro saliendo por la puerta delantera.

Kaito: y…que le sucede

Miku suspiro y dijo: Mikuo no fue muy…apreciado por nuestros padres Kaito.

Fue cuando la atención de todos los vocaloid se puso en Miku, quien conto el relato de nuevo

Meiko agachando la mirada dijo: entonces, es por eso que..Actúa como un adulto, a pesar de la corta edad que tiene

Luka tapándose la cara dijo: pobre, no pensé que él hubiera pasado por tal dolor.

Kaito y Gakupo se miraban seriamente y solo suspiraban.

Gakupo: Mikuo fu muy valiente al irse del hogar a tan corta edad

Kaito: debo ir a disculparme con el

Gakupo detuvo a Kaito y le dijo: por ahora, solo lograrías empeorar las cosas, dejemos que esto se tranquilice por su cuenta.

Kaito asintió en silencio todo en la casa tuvo un aura de pena y tristeza

Kaiko: no lograremos nada si ponemos todos una cara de pena, el pasado mes pasado, solo nos toca darle a Mikuo un nuevo recuerdo por el cual pueda sentirse en familia.

Todos estaban de acuerdo pero Rin, aun estaba preocupada, el tiempo pasó rápido y Rin volvió a esperar a Mikuo, pero no llego.

Al dia siguiente Rin se despertó temprano, había descansado apenas unas escazas 4 horas esperando el regreso de su amado, bajo por las escaleras y vio a Mikuo sentado solo, con la cabeza gacha y abrazando sus piernas, Rin se acerco con suavidad y se sentó a su lado cobijándolo.

Rin: Mikuo, te….

Mikuo, no te preocupes, solo es, algo que va y viene, ya pasara

Rin no creía en lo que Mikuo dijo pero decidió guardar silencio, el tiempo pasaba y los demás vocaloid se preparaban para recibir el nuevo año, todos y cada uno hicieron algunos monigotes para poder quemarlos , algunos se mofaban de los otros con sus replicas en un monigote de sus convivientes.

Pero Mikuo decidió desaparecer todo el dia, se encerró en su habitación y no salió.

Todos estaban listos para recibir el nuevo año

Pero Rin sentía mucha lástima por su amado, la hora 0 se acercaba y todos decidieron colocar los monigotes en la calle, miraban a sus vecinos colocar música, bailar, hacer bromas y pasarla bien, no faltaron también las locas viudas, a lo cual Kaito se asusto cuando vio a Len con falda bailando para ganar algo de dinero, pero después los dos hicieron lo mismo, la peor parte la llevo Gakupo cuando se vio forzado por Luka a realizar lo mismo.

Después todos quedaron en silencio esperando a que la hora 0 llegara, Rin había decidió ir a la habitación de Mikuo y cuando todos hicieran ruido abriría la puerta de la habitación de Mikuo, cuando toco el picaporte de la puerta este cedió un poco y Rin logro divisar la figura de Mikuo el cual mirada desde la ventana todo lo que ocurría, miro con atención y vio que haba hecho un pequeño monigote de el mismo, el cual cavia perfectamente en la palma de su mano, Rin, con un pequeño monigote de ella en manos entro delicadamente en su habitación y abrazo a Mikuo por detrás.

Rin: te atrape. Lo decía mientras sonreía inocentemente.

Mikuo se quedo estático, de una sola pieza al ver que Rin lo abrazaba, desviando la mirada Mikuo dijo

Mikuo: yo….

Rin: no hace falta decirlo, ya sé porque estas así, pero, ya no estás solo, yo estoy a tu lado. Dijo mientras se colocaba en frente de Mikuo.

Mikuo agacho su mirada y se dejo caer de rodillas delante de Rin, y colocando sus manos en la camisa de su amada se aferro con fuerza, apego su frente s u vientre y comenzó a llorar. Rin no supo qué hacer, vio a Mikuo llorar, tal vez, era la primera y única chica que veía eso de Mikuo.

Sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía Rin pensaba y recordaba las veces en las cuales Mikuo se veía con una sonrisa y jamás mostraba debilidad. Rin, abrazando la cabeza de Mikuo acaricio su cabello y le susurraba: ya paso, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante, porque yo me quedare a tu lado.

Mientras esta escena se suscitaba los demás vocaloid miraban como Rin había logrado entrar a la habitación de Mikuo.

Luka: alguien ya se adelanto a darle un buen recuerdo de un nuevo año a Mikuo, lo decía mientras se abrazaba a Gakupo, el cual con un sonrojo total desvió la mirada.

La hora 0 llego y todos quemaron a sus monigotes, Mikuo puso un pequeño plato de cobre en el cual el y Rin quemaron a sus pequeños monigotes, un pequeño monigote de Mikuo se consumía junto a un pequeño monigote de Rin, ambos monigotes abrazados, mientras los monigotes se consumían por las llamas, Rin tomo la mano de Mikuo y parándose de puntitas beso los labios de su amado y le susurro: Feliz año nuevo.

Mikuo demostró una sonrisa la cual Rin nunca había visto, era una sonrisa de verdad.

Mikuo: feliz año nuevo para ti también Rin. Lo decía mientras ambos se abrazaban y veían a sus monigotes consumarse hasta el final.


End file.
